Reduced water (for example, hydrogen water or aqueous solution of ascorbic acid) with a reduced component (for example, hydrogen molecules or ascorbic acid) dissolved therein has been used for preventing aging of skin and hair and long-term storage of food.
Patent Document 1 suggests a hydrogen water supply device that can produce reduced water. In the hydrogen water supply device of such kind, part of water that should be supplied into a dwelling is introduced into an electrolysis tank installed outdoors and made containing hydrogen gas and oxygen gas. The water containing hydrogen gas and oxygen gas is then supplied into the dwelling in the form of a mixture with the water that should be supplied into the dwelling.
Thus, in the hydrogen water supply device described in Patent Document 1, water containing hydrogen gas and oxygen gas is supplied into the dwelling in the form of a mixture with the water that should be supplied into the dwelling. However, in order to ensure efficient aging prevention of skin and hair and efficient long-term storage of food, it is desirable that reduced water be delivered to every portion of the object (for example, skin, hair, food).